The present invention relates to a part of a conducting bar for an electrical apparatus, such as a terminal block.
It is known to produce conducting bars comprising at least one part originating from a base plate which is cutout then folded. Particularly, it is possible to produce parts of conducting bars comprising two portions extending in the extension direction of said portion. These portions may then be folded along an adjoining edge also extending in the extension direction of said wall.
This allows disposing a part of the conducting bar with a section sufficient for allowing a good electrical conductivity.
The part of the conducting bar further comprises prongs intended to be put in electric contact with a connector coupled to the terminal block.
These prongs are disposed transversally to the extension direction of the part of the conducting bar. They are also remote from each other.
It is known to produce these prongs by folding a part of the base plate. However, several constraints are to be respected, in particular the opening due to the folding of the prong must not lead to weakness points in the electric continuity of the part of the conducting bar.
Enough material must also be disposed for producing the prongs by folding the base plate, for example if the prongs are near the end of the portion along the extension direction thereof.